


Komahina Week

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, Komahina Week, Komahina Week 2020, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: A series of one shots for Komahina week. Enjoy and Happy Komahina Week!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 529
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	1. Day 1: Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> My wifi went out so I'm not late on the first day on purpose I swear >_<
> 
> Anyway this first one takes place at the very beginning of the Killing Game, and the prompt was firsts.

Hajime sat at the bench outside the dining hall, staring over the balcony and towards the sea. He wasn’t really thinking, just staring at the water and trying not to think about how this was no vacation. They were really trapped here, and in an apparent killing game no less. So instead of drowning in his fears, he instead let his mind wander aimlessly, letting the hypnotizing sight of the waves wash over him. He was so preoccupied by the sight in front of him that he didn't even notice the man approaching him.

"Ah, Hinata-kun. You couldn’t sleep either, I see.”

Hajime couldn't help but jump in his seat, letting out a squeak of surprise as he spun his head around to come face to face with Komaeda.

The white haired boy let out a small laugh, turning to the beach in front of them, "It really is beautiful. How fortunate that we’ve been trapped in such a lovely place, yes?"

"Uh, it is pretty... but I'm not sure if I'd go _that_ far.”

Komaeda just hummed noncommittally in return, eyeing the waves as they washed upon the shore.

Hajime didn't turn back towards the waves, his gaze steadying upon Nagito instead. How his ghostly white hair, blowing softly in the breeze, made him look almost ethereal. How his eyes shimmered against the moonlight. How his lips quirked into a knowing smile as he caught him staring-

Oh. Oops.

He quirked up an eyebrow, "Did you need something Hinata-kun?"

"Ah- uh... nope," He quickly turned back to face the window. He let out a startled yelp as he felt Komaeda slide into the bench next to him, close enough that their hips touched, "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Komaeda smiled, "I'm sorry, if my lowly presence is bothering you, I can of course leave..."

"I- I didn't say that! That's not what I meant at all!"

"Then what did you mean?"

Hinata balked at Komaeda's smirk. How was this guy always able to seem so calm and cool all the time? Hinata only manage to sputter in return, thrown off by the question.

But Komaeda didn’t seem bothered by his lack of an answer, and allowed himself to lean against Hinata a little more, their arms now touching one another. He let out a small titter of a laugh.

"You're such an interesting person, Hinata-kun. You know that?"

Hinata frowned, "I'm not sure what you mean. The only thing interesting about me is that I don't know my talent."

"Ah, but that's exactly what I'm talking about! We haven’t unlocked your potential yet! And what amazing potential that could be! And through it all, you remain so optimistic! You have so much hope, Hinata-kun, it’s really endearing!”

Hajime felt his cheeks burn as he glanced away, “S-shut up.”

“Ah, of course,” Nagito nodded with a smile, “If that would make you happy.”

“That’s not…” Hajime trailed off and the two sat in silence, pressed too close together on the wide bench, for what seemed like a long time. And yet, it was a comforting feeling, Komaeda’s warmth a reassuring presence ever since Hajime had arrived on Jabberwock Island.

Finally Hajime spoke once more, “Do you think we’ll really have to kill people to get off this island?”

Nagito hummed in thought for a few moments, tapping his fingers to his chin. He finally tilted his head towards Hajime and grinned, “Do you think you could?”

Hajime rolled his eyes, “Do you think _you_ could?”

Nagito’s smile never wavered as he spoke, and what once was warm and inviting became cold and unsettling in an instant, “If it comes to that.”

“H-hey!” Hajime frowned, and he couldn’t help but inch away from Nagito a bit, “You shouldn’t joke about something like that.”

“Ah, my apologies Hinata-kun,” Nagito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable.”

Hajime tried to ignore the small part of his brain telling him that Nagito hadn’t confirmed he was joking. Instead he let out an awkward laugh.

“You’re kind of a weird guy, has anyone ever told you that?”

“More than a few times, I’m sure,” Nagito looked up at the sky, a small frown on his face.

Hajime’s eyes widened as he backtracked, “I- I didn’t mean it as an insult!”

Nagito turned, head tilted, “Really?”

“Yeah! Jeez, it’s just shit friends’ say to each other, y’know?”

“Oh,” Nagito sucked in a small breath, “Well… no... I wouldn’t know.”

“What, like you’ve never had a friend before?” Hajime rolled his eyes.

“No. I haven’t.”

“Huh?!” Hajime eye’s bugged out almost comically large in actual shock, “Really?! Never?”

Nagito nodded, his lips pursed. He suddenly sagged against Hajime’s shoulder and let out a small laugh, “I was actually hoping you and I might… but I suppose I was being rather presumptuous wasn’t I? Especially in a situation like this. Ah, just my luck…” He let out a sad sigh.

“Wait, don’t be so put out for no reason!” Hajime let out an annoyed huff, “Besides…” His voice quieted, “We’re already friends, okay?”

“We… are?” Nagito let out a small gasp and absolutely beamed at Hajime, “Hinata-kun is my first friend? Ah I’m just so happy!”

Hajime had to turn away to avoid being blinded by Komaeda’s radiant smile, and definitely not because of a blush rising quickly to his cheeks.

“It’s really not a big deal,” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Oh but it is!” Komaeda grabbed Hinata’s hand in his own, a serious look on his face as he turned to stare into the brunette’s eyes, “You- this… This really means a lot to me, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata felt Komaeda’s hands against his, the other’s face so close to his own, and time seemed to stop. The devoted look on his face made his breath hitch and he couldn’t reply, only able to give a small nod in agreement. For some reason, being this close to Komaeda… well he just didn’t want a moment like that to end.

But before long the moment did end, and Komaeda released Hajime’s hands and stood. The brunette let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“Thank you Hinata-kun. I’ll remember this moment for the rest of my life,” He looked up at the stars wistfully, hands slung behind his back, “The moment I spent with my friend.”

He glanced back down at the still silent Hinata and smiled, the warm friendly smile that had drawn Hinata in in the first place, “Goodnight, Hinata-kun.”

“Night, Komaeda,” Hinata managed, his red face finally starting to lighten once more.

Hinata sat on the bench for a while longer. It was strange, the finality of Komaeda’s statement, like for some reason they wouldn’t be friends for much longer. Hajime let out a sigh and stood up, attributing to the strange feeling to the fact that they are in a freaking killing game and everyone surely must be feeling like today could be there last day. Yep. That was it.

But it wouldn’t apply to them. Hinata and Komaeda would be good friends for a long time.

He could feel it.


	2. Day 2: Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Lies and Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. My wifi issues persisted. Here's a short chapter that's basically what if Hajime wasn't as oblivious during Chapter 3. :P

“I don’t like being around you,” Nagito frowned up at Hajime as he placed the wet towel on his forehead.

Hajime rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I get it. Jeez. I’ll get out of here after I finish up. Don’t worry.”

“Hurry up and get out of my sight!” Nagito stated with an urgent look in his eye.

“Fine, fine,” Hajime sighed, placing the glass of water next to Nagito’s bedside table, “Sorry. I’ll make sure Tsumiki checks up on you next time.”

Hajime stifled a yawn, and felt a pang in his heart for Mikan, for how tired she must feel. After she had almost collapsed from exhaustion while talking to Hinata, the brunette had forced her to lie down and get some rest. He had offered to take over her duties for the rest of the day. Checking up on Akane and Ibuki was easy enough, although he had to watch what he said around them, because Akane might start crying and Ibuki would probably jump off a bridge if he said the wrong thing.

But Nagito… Nagito Komaeda was always a different story.

“Don’t worry, I’m almost out of your hair,” Hajime forced a smile, setting his pain medicine down next to the water.

Even though it hurt, to be accosted by the usually friendly white haired boy, told he was ugly and stupid and hated, he could get through it. People were always on edge when they were sick, after all. He didn’t let it hurt him… too much.

“Alright. Take that medicine and get some sleep, alright?” Hajime smiled, and it came a little easier this time.

“Please… leave me alone,” Nagito whispered in return.

“I know, I know. I’m leaving. Jeez.”

Hajime shut the door, yawning once more as he made his way down the hall. He really was worn out from filling in for Mikan.

“Maybe I should check on the others one more time…” He mumbled aloud, shuffling down the hallway, “The despair disease really is such a pain…”

He stopped, unmoving in his position as it hit him.

_The despair disease._

“Oh shit. I’m an idiot.”

Hajime sprinted back towards Nagito’s door, throwing it open without knocking. He froze as he saw them:

Tears running down Nagito’s face.

“K-Komaeda,” He panted, rushing over to Nagito’s bedside. Without thinking he reached out, brushing the tears softly away from the luckster’s cheeks.

“Hinata-kun?” Nagito’s eyes were wide, shocked by Hajime’s sudden reappearance.

“I’m here,” Hajime sat at his bedside, breathing steadying as he spoke, “I’m an idiot, but I’m here.”

Nagito grinned at that, “No you’re not.”

“Thanks,” Hajime smiled back, “That means a lot- Wait! Hey!”

“I was serious,” Nagito giggled into his hand, looking up at Hinata with a fond look in his eyes, “I’m so sad you came back.”

Hajime let out an exasperated sigh, “This is fucking exhausting, ya know that?”

“I… dislike you, Hinata-kun,” Nagito reached out, taking Hajime’s hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The brunette blushed, turning his head from the luckster. He puffed his cheeks a little and let out the air.

“Liar.”


	3. Day 3: Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Unspoken for the prompt. This takes place during Island Mode. Moved the rating up to M, but there's no actual smut.

Hinata trailed behind Komaeda, basking in the sun as he felt the warm sand under his bare feet. He was exhausted from a hard day’s work, creating things for Usami and bonding with his peers. He just wanted to relax.

“What should we do today, Hinata-kun?” Nagito turned around and faced him with a smile.

Hajime felt his heart flutter at the sight. He couldn’t help but feel happy around Nagito, his friendly, albeit admittingly quirky presence quickly drawing him in. He liked to see Nagito smile.

“Hmm…” Hajime paused, coming to sit at the ocean’s edge, “I’m not sure. What would you like to do?”

“Oh, I’m happy doing whatever Hinata-kun wants!” Nagito quickly responded.

Hajime couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

_This guy._

Nagito could be rather opinionated on certain topics, and it was hard to talk him out of his view points. But when it came to decision making… he had almost zero conviction. Komaeda was always willing to go along with the other person’s plans, and would go into a self-deprecating spiral if someone pushed him too hard. A real pushover.

“Oh yeah?” Hajime asked with a laugh and a flippant wave of his hand, “Well then… let’s take our clothes off.”

Hajime was waiting for a laugh or possibly even a gasp from the white haired man next to him.

But that’s not what happened at all.

“Does that mean... You want to go in the ocean with me? I think that's a bad idea. There are lots of ways that could be dangerous,” Komaeda paused, turning to Hajime with a demure smile on his face, “But I don't mind if you just want to see me naked.”

“Y-you… don’t mind?” Hajime repeated, the world slowing around him.

Nagito let out a low laugh, “I’m not sure if you’d want to see the body of someone like me… I mean I’m certainly nothing special to look at,” his voice lowered in pitch and his eyes darkened, “But if Hinata-kun would like to… I don’t mind at all.”

Hajime sputtered, looking up at the white haired boy from his still seated position at the water’s edge. Everything suddenly felt hotter, stuffy, even though they were definitely outside, weren’t they? And there was that sudden tightness in Hinata’s pants.

“I-”

Nagito’s eyes were on him, up and down, and it felt like they might devour him. His smile turned into more of a smirk when he settled on Hajime’s obvious new bulge. He hummed, and slowly but surely licked his lips.

He actually licked his lips.

_He’ll be the death of me._

“Hmm, it looks like Hinata-kun would like that after all.”

Hajime’s voice failed him once more, so he gave a nervous nod, a blush forming on his cheeks all the while.

Nagito grinned, his hair bouncing pleasantly in the breeze, as he slowly began to raise his shirt.

Hajime was surprised when he saw Nagito’s torso, pale and perfect, almost shimmering in the sunlight. He was skinny, but toned, and the cut of his v lines sinking under his trousers made Hajime’s breath hitch.

Nagito slid out of the shirt, his pupils blown wide as he threw the garment off to the side, forgotten. He quickly did the same with his jacket and pants as well, his shoes and socks already safely off the beach next to Hajime’s. He stood there in his boxers with his arms crossed on his chest and a frown on his face.

“Well?”

“Hmm?” Hajime managed, wondering what he did wrong.

“You did imply that we’d _both_ be taking our clothes off, Hinata-kun…” He sighed, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye when he continued, “Unless… you wanted some help?”

“Um… yeah. Okay,” he said intelligently as he could. His brain felt like mush right now.

But Komaeda didn’t seem to mind, quickly taking the initiative and closing the distance between the two. He made quick work of Hinata’s tie, tossing it off towards the rest of the forgotten clothing, and began to unbutton his shirt when Hajime’s brain caught up with his body.

“W-wait! We’re outside,” he panted, feeling utterly stifled by his clothing more by the second, “Shit. Komaeda. Someone could see us out here!”

“Ah.”

Komaeda dropped his hands and frowned, plopping next to Hajime in only his boxers, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in that unfortunate position.”

“N-no,” Hajime stuttered softly, his hard on softening by the second, “It’s my fault. I suggested it.”

“And why did you suggest it, Hinata-kun?”

Hajime winced, “I mostly meant it as a joke, to be honest.”

Nagito stared at him for several seconds, before standing up, his face blank, “Ah. I see. Apologies.” He turned on his heel, and took a step towards the pile of clothes.

Hajime was quick to jump up, trailing behind the other, “W-wait! Why are _you_ apologizing?!”

“I misread the situation,” Komaeda stopped and tilted his head towards Hajime, his body still facing the strewn pile of garments laying on the sand, “It was egotistical of me to think that you were interested in someone as lowly as…” He leaned over the pile of clothes and picked up his shirt, dusting sand from the thin, white material, “Ah. Well I won’t bore you with the details.”

“Komaeda!” Before Hajime could think, he was gripping Komaeda’s wrist in his hand, desperately trying to find the right thing to say. To tell Komaeda that he was wrong, that he didn’t misread the situation at all. That Hajime had actually liked him for some time now, even if he hadn’t been able to put the feeling into words. He wasn’t good with words at all it seemed, always complicating things and messing things up between them.

So he acted.

His lips met Komaeda’s messily, making purchase on one side of the mouth rather than the center. He was quick to try again, softer this time, leaving a small peck on Komaeda’s lips before pulling back.

Or at least he tried to.

Komaeda’s hands were around his neck, swiftly pulling him back towards him, as he smashed his lips into Hajime’s once more. It was loving and desperate and left Hajime reeling, but he didn’t have much time to think about it as Nagito kissed him again and again. Hajime gasped at the sensation of Nagito all around him and the other wasted no time deepening the kiss, his tongue exploring his mouth and meeting Hajime’s own. The brunette’s hands found Nagito’s body, still mostly bare, and slid down to his waist. He pulled the white haired boy flush with him, needing Nagito near him, touching him, like some sort of drug.

He wasn’t sure how he’d ever been okay with not doing this.

They kissed and time was meaningless. Hours or even days could have passed, for all Hinata knew. But when they finally separated, panting and breathless, the sun had set. Hajime looked around, confused, until he met Nagito’s eyes. He still had so much to say to Nagito. To express how he felt.

But then Nagito took his hand in his own and quirked an eyebrow, glancing towards the cabins.

Hajime grinned, picking up a handful of clothes and dragging Nagito away from the beach.

He supposed words could wait. Just for a little while.


End file.
